In this study, we have produced soluble versions of Env glycoproteins derived from a primary isolate stabilized by heterologous trimerization motifs (foldon or GDN4). We have tested these glycoproteins for immunogenicity in rabbits and guinea pigs. Breadth of neutralization indicate that these glycoproteins are interesting platforms for furthere modification to better elicit broadly neutralizing antibodies.